real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Major Drop in Morale
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and Aspen and Tanay are once again feeling defeated. Susie thanks Iris for saving her and Iris tells her she wants to talk. The two go down to the beach and Iris says she has a plan for the end game. Susie asks what it is and Iris says she wants to take out Aspen this round, then Victor, then Elissa, and have her, Susie and Tanay be the final 3. Susie asks how come and Iris says both of them can beat Tanay in the end so it ensures one of them wins and they're at the bottom of their current alliance. Susie agrees and says she feels like she isn't in a great spot with Norman gone and Iris apologizes for getting him out and Susie says she understands. Aspen and Tanay are talking and Tanay says they're never able to get out of their bad position. Aspen says he should be more optimistic about their chances and Tanay says there's no point. Aspen tells him that he needs to have a positive attitude and believe they'll survive and Tanay says he'll believe they'll survive once the votes are read and Aspen sighs. Iris and Elissa are talking and Elissa thanks Iris for voting out Patty. Iris says it was a smarter move and Elissa says she loves how both of them are still in after getting close on day 1 and Iris says they're probably the best duo in history and they both laugh. Iris asks Elissa who she wants out next and Elissa says she thinks it would be smart to vote out Aspen if they can and Iris agrees. Challenge The challenge is played and Elissa wins immunity. During the challenge, Susie fell and landed on her leg and instead of going back to camp went with medical. The castaways will await the results of medical's decision later in the day. Tawazun Everyone is sitting at camp and they're all worried about Susie. Victor says he hopes she's okay and Elissa says it looked like a really rough fall. Aspen says she's a tough girl and Iris says it looked like a serious injury. Jeff walks into camp and everyone gathers near him. Jeff informs the tribe that Susie has broken her leg. The medical team thinks it's serious enough that Susie has to be pulled from the game and go to a real hospital to get it healed up. Most of the tribe is in tears and Victor says he can't believe it. Jeff says that tribal council tonight will be canceled so nobody else is going home. As Jeff leaves the tribe gets together in a group hug and the morale is very low for the rest of the day. Final Words "I never thought I would leave the game like this. Blindsided, sure. Runner-up, sure. But evacuation? I was stunned. I'm proud of how far I've come this season and I think I could've easily gotten to the end if I didn't act stupid and fall right on my leg. I'll never forget this experience and it didn't end the way I had hoped but I'm still happy I did it." - Susie, 6th Place